Thiabendazole is a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR1## and has been designated as a permissible food additive in Japan. It has conventionally been applied to the rinds of citrus fruits and bananas for the prevention of rotting or discoloration which would otherwise occur by stem blight (citrus fruits and bananas) and green mold (Penicillium digitatum disease) (citrus fruits).
The toxicity of thiabendazole is however relatively strong as a food additive, leading to such problems that applicable foods are limited and where there is a chance of its intake by drinking or eating thiabendazole-applied foods, another limitation is imposed on its application amount and it cannot hence achieve sufficient antifungal effects.